Samurai Jen in Remnant
by tranellsimmons
Summary: Samurai Jen, the daughter of Samurai Jack have found herself into a different world will she has a chance to I know it?
1. Little Samurai girl in Remnant

(City of Aku)

A long black-haired and blue-eyed, Japanese little girl that was age 11 with a white ninja outfit with no mask, white samurai robes underneath the outfit, with two swords in her waist one a wakizashi and the other a Katana.

This Samurai little girl was named Jen and her mission. It's to eliminate the daughter of Aku, Chi, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Princess of Chaos, the Shoguness of Darkness.

Chi herself was like her father now but she still has love for Mimi however her madness, evil tyranny, overpower and control for her father, she'll do anything for him to crush his and her enemies especially the daughter of Samurai Jack herself.

Not so long ago, Chi and Jen fought each other back then as Chi was trying to kill the samurai little girl with her bare hands. Jen was far too strong for her, Jen tried to do the final blow in her. But Chi revealed her trick on her sleeve by sending Jen into the future like her father Aku, Jen has been trapped in the future for 50 years like her father Jack.

She didn't age like him and didn't lose his sword. Every time machine and time portal was destroyed except for one.

That was hidden in Aokigahara somewhere.

Jen was so eager to get out of the future, she must not rush time or else time will rush her.

At Aokigahara Forest in Japan, Jen begins her search for the portal but it was so hard to find. She climbs up a tree to find out where the portal is located.

Maybe it's in a cave? or somewhere that she doesn't know.

"It has to be somewhere" Jen used her eagle eye to look over the area in front of her. But she can't tell where it is but suddenly she saw black smoke miles away from her position. Jen jumped off the tree before walking the path of the black smoke and hoping it could lead her to the portal.

(You guys have to forgive me, my details are a little Stitchie but I'm working on it.)

Suddenly she heard some weird noise and it came across from a nearby abandoned Japanese camp. Jen walked into the camp. She sees some camping tents torn up to shreds, fire is spreading across some trees and burning but no dead bodies, only trails of blood. Whoever did this must not leave some clues but Jen knows who did this, the minions of Aku they must be searching for people to make them slaves for labor.

Jen will have to deal with them another time, for now, she must travel back to the past and undo all the evil that Aki and Chi have done.

She then began to look around and grab some supplies or anything to use for herself since the people of the camp are not here; they won't be needing their stuff anymore is survival of the fittest.

She finds 1 binoculars, 6 kunai knives, 5 shurikens, 3 smoke grenades, a grappling gun, and a sewing kit, just in case her whole clothes get torn into shreds.

After she was done searching, Jen follows the weird sound that she heard a moment ago.

Once she followed the sound it led her to a river with clean water and the sound was coming towards the river but where?

Then out of nowhere a portal appeared. It looked like a time portal but it was all green and white. Jen doesn't know if that's the time portal or not, but she had to take a chance. She jumped inside as the portal closed and disappeared without leaving a trace.

The portal appeared around a mysterious grassland. Jen exited out of the portal before laying down with her feet to the grass before the portal disappeared again.

* * *

As Jen gets out of the portal. She looks at her surroundings, seeing no village or town anywhere she's not sure if she's back in the past or something else.

"Aaagh!"

Jen suddenly heard a scream and it came from a mile away from her, she goes faster to help who's in danger.

At the top of the hill of the grass, Jen looked down and spotted a red-haired girl with fox ears on top of her head trying to get away from a black bear with red markings on the head and bones sticking out of it's back, and was trying to eat the girl.

"Get away from me you monster!" The fox girl grabs a stick from the ground and jabbed it into the Black Bear's right eye.

The bear screamed agony with the stick stabbed in its eye, and it was angry and about to claw attack the fox girl who stabbed its eye but unfortunately the bear's head got cut off by the little girl Samurai and its headedness body fell down into the ground and incinerated itself.

The fox girl's eyes widened like crazy; she never saw a little girl. who can kill a Grimm so fast like that before, as she gets up from the ground and looks over to her savior who was next to the evil bear's spot after it is incinerated.

Jen sheathed her sword, Jen never fights a bear creature, well she has back on the future of Aku. But this is new to her and no knowledge of the creature.

"Excuse me"

Jen snap out of her thoughts as she looks over at the fox girl "oh, my apologies how can I help you?"

"Thank you for helping me from the Grimm you killed."

"Grimm?" Jen raises an eyebrow "never heard of them"

"Never heard of them?" The fox girl got surprised by hearing this, as she looked straight into the young samurai's eyes, she can tell that Jen was serious about never hearing the Grimm.

"You're not from here, are you?" the fox girl figured.

Jen shook her head "no, but I held from Earth"

"Earth?" the fox girl raises an eyebrow "never heard of it"

"What?" Jen got surprised "if this is not earth then. Where am I?"

"You're in Remnant," the fox girl told her "and if you're looking for Vale is not far from here"

"Vale? Well thank you for your information and my apologies again, I forgot to introduce myself. They call me Jen, Samurai Jen, but please call me, Jen."

"Nice to meet you, Jen, my name is Allen and I am a Faunus"

"Faunus? who are they?" Jen asked

"Uh, well they are... people look like you and me but they some have animal parts like the ears and tails like the ones on top of my head these are my ears" Allen moves her fox ears around with a wiggle "they are a part of me so I rather not take them off or cut them off."

Jen nodded and fully understood that Faunus is a half-human and half-animal together as one.

"Thank you one last thing, who are the Grimm and how many miles to vale? that you mention"

"Well, they are the deadliest creatures in Remnant; they kill people, destroy villages and towns. they even cost an incident on Mount Glenn, the city not so long ago, they have bones attached to their bodies but they have weak points" Allen explained "oh and vale it's not far from here here's a map for you"

"Thank you for the help," Jen said before she took the map.

"Don't mention"

As Allen and Jen part ways hoping that they'll meet each other again but Jen understands now that she is in a different universe without Chi or Aku however she's not sure if they follow her so she's going to keep her head on the swivel.

(Kingdom of Vale)

"So this is vale, that Allen mentions" Jen gaze upon the city of Vale, it reminded her of the city of Aku but with no flying cars or aliens.

"Well, better go down there," she walked into the city without any patience to stand around and do nothing.

Jen wonders around the city there were stores and markets that she never been there was one store that has mysterious crystals with different colors and weapons that she can't make out but what they are? She ignored them for the time being as she walked near the corner, she entered a food restaurant.

She walked towards the counter and looked at the menu. There were tons of food collections of what she needed but she rather preferred noodles. From her home country.

The cash register man approaches her at the counter and he notices that Jen is small but she can order. He won't mind if she's a kid.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I would like to have some noodles please?"

"Coming right up" the cash register man goes to the room to tell the cook to make the noodles.

Jen waits for her noodles until they're done, but her instincts pick up that she was being watched by someone and that someone is next to her.

She can't tell if it's a bounty hunter or a spy that works for Aku or Chi. She carefully reaches for the handle of her sword just in case things go south.

"That won't be necessary," a blonde-haired woman said before sitting down next to her.

"How do I know that you're not a spy?" Jen wasn't sure if she trusts her.

"I can assure you, I am not one of those spies, I am here to talk to you."

Jen turned to look at the female, she was a blonde woman with ovular glasses and her eyes were bright green.

"Who are you?" Jen asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am a Professor of beacon academy rest of shore I am not your enemy as I said I am just here to talk"

Jen took a moment of silence before sighing "go on"

"Thank you" the Professor pulled out her scroll and played the holo video of Jen coming out of the portal "we have been watching you for a short time when you first came here, you're not from around here are you?"

"No" Jen got a little surprised, she should have noticed that she was being watched from the beginning until now.

"For a little girl like yourself, I care for children like you, it's dangerous for you to go out there alone"

"Let's just say I choose my own path"

"I see but I still care for children you need protection"

Jen shook her head "I do not need protection I can protect myself but thanks"

"You're welcome but you must understand that-"

"Don't even think about it" Jen interrupted her "I barely know you" she looked at her straight in the face "and how do I know you won't betray me?"

Glynda never heard someone say to her for the first time she tries her best to calm down her anger. "I'm sorry I got a little carried away and I can assure you again. I won't betray you"

"Thank you, sorry I had to be rude but I need to check to make sure that you're telling the truth and forgive me to introduce my name, I am called Jen"

"It's pleased to meet you, Jen and apology accepted."

"You're welcome"

"One last thing allow me to pay for your food once it comes" Glynda suggested

"Alright" Jen nodded to accept her request

"After you're done please follow me to my academy. There is someone who would like to meet you."

"No tricks?" Jen wasn't certain around the professor.

"No tricks" Glynda assured her.

"Okay"

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

Not long after, Jen was finished with her noodles and followed Professor Goodwitch to Beacon Academy. It looks like a tallest castle with the tower that she never saw. They went inside as the professor and the little girl went through the hallways and into the elevator.

Glynda presses the top button and the elevator door closes and it begins to move up to different floors.

"So who are we going to see?" Jen said.

"Professor Ozpin, you'll know him once you will see him" Glynda pushed her glasses against her face as the elevator stop at the top floor and open the doors by revealing an office but not just any office it look like a clock tower room that is showing gear parts moving around circles and in the middle there was a table behind it was a white-haired man with sunglasses in a green scarf and black-suited.

"Hello there," the white-haired man drank his coffee from the mug.

'So that's the professor' Jen thought.

They came close to the table as Glynda stood next to Ozpin.

"Please have a seat,"

"Ok" Jen sat down in the chair waiting for the next question from him.

"Now shall we begin?"

to be continued.


	2. message

merendinoemiliano: if you don't know who is Mimi or Chi go to Grim tales characters in Google and see what I'm talking about plus I'm using the Grim tales crossover for my FanFiction in case you didn't know

PS I am ignoring people's comments.


	3. Deal or No deal? No I'll think about it

So shall we begin?" Ozpin was being serious around Jen as Glynda stood beside him.

"Yes," Jen answered.

"Now for the topic.." Ozpin begins to look Jen straight in the eye as she looks back at him "I have several questions for you from the video I saw, you appeared out of the portal, how did you get here and why are you really in Remnant?"

"Okay, I better tell him the whole story" Jen begins. she took a deep breath and began, "all right, I'll tell you I hail from a planet called Earth"

"Earth?"

"Yes, Earth I was born in Japan that is a country name, you see many years ago my father named Samurai Jack had defeated a demon called Aku, he goes by many names the Chaos Lord, the Deliverer of Darkness, The Evil Wizard, basically the list goes on and on for time to time."

"Interesting" Ozpin never witnessed such a story like her's. "And this Demon Lord Aku what did he do?"

"I was so feeling you were going to say that" Jen sighed "okay I'll tell you what he did but I must warn you if you want me to end the horrifying effects please tell me to stop"

"Of course" both professors nodded.

Jen continues. "For eons ago, Aku sent my father to his future for 50 years. A future that he rules with an iron fist and an evil army that kills all people and enslaves them. For example, Aku sends his army to destroy a population full of innocent people. He doesn't care if people supported him. He will always betray them by stabbing them in their back without looking at the other eye. My father tried his best to save the people from Aku's evil. But he's always two steps ahead of him. And my father tries to go back in the past and undo all the evil that Aku has done, but Aku destroy all the time portals leaving none for him"

"That is mostly horrifying" Ozpin feels pity for all those innocent people dead by a heartless demon. So did Glynda but.

"Trap in the future for 50 years? that was impossible!" Glynda kind of disbelieves her story "if your father was trapped in the future for 50 years could he die from aging?"

"Well, after Aku sent my father to the Future... he didn't age at all when years have passed, it was called the aging process, it allows a person to stop aging from getting old. However, the person can feel pain until death like someone has stabbed him and need food including water to survive it's kind like immortality" Jen explained

"I see" Ozpin has heard of it before.

"Now back on topic when my father lost all hope he thought to himself that he was going to be stuck in that godforsaken timeline. but he was wrong. There is hope there was a woman named Ashi who used to be an assassin with her sisters known as The Seven Daughters of Aku. They track down my father, tried to kill him but they failed my father tries to offer them to leave but they refused so he killed them one by one except for one and her name was Ashi"

"I see" Ozpin responded, "But what did he say to them before he killed them except for this Ashi?"

Jen then explained "he said 'I will offer you a new choice leave now and live or stay and face your destiny' those were his words before they refuse to take it as I said"

"They should have taken, the offer when they had the chance" Glynda commented

"You have no idea" Jen agrees "now then. After defeating the six Daughters of Aku, my father leads Ashi to witness the truth about Aku and his evil knowledge and she believes him. So she abandoned her belief in Aku and followed my father, one time my father showed Ashi to a tree with cherry blossoms but there was one standing. The others were in ashes, that was Aku, a reminder of his evil" Jen took out a photo from her samurai robes "here's the proof" she placed the photo down on Ozpin's desk.

The two professors look down and see the photo of the last cherry blossom tree surrounded by ashes and burnt tree stumps.

They never witnessed such destruction of Mother Nature.

"What you both see there is the result and here" she took out another photo and place it on the desk "here is the second one"

Two professors look down at the second photo, seeing a city destroyed by acid covered in flames, several dead bodies of people around the sheets well, what's left of them.

Glynda made her hand to a fist in anger "that monster" Aku it's eviler than the Grimm.

"Glynda calms down," Ozpin asked nicely.

"Okay" Glynda took deep breaths to get rid of all that anger.

"Shall I keep going? with these photos" Jen said to Ozpin

"No, we have seen enough but may I keep these?" Ozpin said

"Go ahead"

Ozpin collected the two photos and put them in his pocket.

"Thank you, you can continue your story, if you don't want to"

Jen nodded as she begins to continue "Since my father show her all the places from the photos you saw, she's seen enough and believes everything that he that said was true, he and her goes to the location of the very last time portal that Aku has destroyed to recover his sword"

"His sword? what is important about his sword?" Glynda asked.

Jen then explained. "You see the sword was forged by the Three Gods. Odin, Ra, and Vishu, the creators of the sword that I have" Jen pulls out the sword from its scabbard and place it down to Ozpin's desk "this blade was Forged from the righteous energy within it and it has the power to destroy evil"

"May I?" Ozpin asked.

Jen nodded "you may."

Ozpin took the sword and examined it "hmm" he rubbed it with his finger on the edge of the blade but it didn't scratch him. "Curious I never saw a sword like this but why didn't scratch me?"

"I forgot to mention the sword was forced to good and strength, it can only be used for a pure-hearted person that is good, in the hands evil it can never harm an innocent and so it cannot harm me, it cannot harm anyone but it can harm evil." Jen explained as she remembers the part her father told her about that.

"Interesting indeed" Ozpin placed the sword back on his desk allowing Jen to take it back as she returned it into its scabbard.

"Thank you, after they got the location of where the sword was lost. They looked for it however, they couldn't find it then my father realized he didn't lose the sword. It has left him because of his anger."

"What?! that's impossible! A sword can't leave, it can't even walk on two legs," said Glynda in disbelief.

"But this one can because the gods took it away. My father goes to the Spirit Realm to regain his balance by destroying the anger, the corruption, inside him his mad self" Jen remembers the day that her father tells her, the story of him fighting against Mad Jack, an evil copy of himself not once. But twice until he banished him never to let his rage take control of him again.

"He destroyed his own corruption?" Ozpin added in.

"Exactly after he got rid of his corruption the gods gave him another chance to wield the sword and he may have promised to never let anger control him again after retrieving the sword. My father and Ashi go on their new quest to stop Aku, but unknown to my father, Ashi..." Jen pause for a moment "is the daughter of Aku, no joke is for real"

The professors caused a shock of that reaction.

"So she's the actual daughter of Aku herself" Ozpin hummed, still shocked.

"Oh my word" Glynda gasped in shock.

"Yes, I didn't believe it, myself at first when my father told me, it was true When Aku came. He told my father that Ashi is his daughter. Father didn't believe it at first like I did but he took the news seriously but he refused not to let Ashi become evil like him. But then Aku controls Ashi like a puppet but eventually, she breaks free and makes a time portal. Then she and my father traveled back in time to his past."

"Basically your father defeated Aku, his past is correct" Ozpin guessed.

"Exactly." Jen nodded before she made a sad-faced. "But After my father defeated Aku, there were consequences. if Aku died in his past. Ashi won't exist. My father even saw it with his own two eyes, she disappeared without leaving a trace" Jen looked down to the floor in sadness and began to sob and cry. "it.. was so sad... I felt sorry for him…"

Glynda goes to her and hugs her "shhhhh, it's all right" as she rubs Jen in her back softly hopefully that could help.

'Thank you for helping her. Professor Goodwitch' Ozpin thought to himself.

"Ozpin, let's wait until she calms down," Glynda asked.

"I agree with you, let us not rush things"

(A few minutes later)

After Jen calms down, Glynda goes back to Ozpin's side.

"Thank you again for the support," Jen said to Glynda

"You are welcome" Glynda responded

"Before we begin do you like to calm down some more?" Ozpin asked her in worry

Jen shook her head "no, thank you I like to continue please"

"Very well"

"Lonely years have moved on ever since Ashi has been erased. My father kept the memory of her, but he moved on without her. Several months later. He met my mother. They began to know each other and started dating each other and they made themselves happy. My father even gave her his stories of what he did in his old life of quest from the future of Aku. She believed him until both of them got married. My father gave her so many witches that she could remember them. That was a happy life for them. But a new evil had come on earth. You see before my father was sent into the Future. He discovered that Aku created a daughter, his daughter, not like Ashi, a different one, she looks like her father and she follows his evil for him. She'll do anything in her power to help him without saying no, Aku hid her away in secret so my father wouldn't know where she was. My father should have realized that he could have found her by now but no she was hidden away in the shadows that he couldn't locate her as much as it pains me to say it.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Chi, the daughter of Aku from the past my father's past"

Both professors were shocked again by this, but Ozpin overthinks the subject of the part about the daughters between the past and the future.

"Hmm, very interesting but what if I say since Aku has created his own daughter from the past and the other daughter from the future. Then that could only mean one thing if the daughter from the future disappears without his exactness from the past, the other one doesn't disappear because she has already been born from the past. Before he was defeated by your father."

Jen was impressed that he figuring it out "that is true, many years ago after I was born, Chi was mad in rage for what my father did to Aku, she seeks retribution by destroying half of the population of Japan to get my father's attention but he was too old and weak, so he task me to destroy Chi myself by training me"

"Impressive and extremely excellent I may say," Ozpin noted. " your father must be a good teacher."

"Ozpin, how could you say that? she's just a little girl" Glynda replied " she doesn't need to fight."

Ozpin let out a sigh, he has a feeling she might say that. He knows too well that Glynda has soft spot feelings for kids. "Glynda, I know but there's one thing you missed: if she can't fight or defend herself she'll get killed easily"

"He is right, my father understands the risk that he was taking. So he trained me hard so that I could fight less or more. He even teaches me a special move called jump good."

"Jump good?" Both professors were confused; they never heard of a move like that.

"Long story short, a special jump move that could make you jump higher to the sky like you were flying up like gravity" Jen explained.

"Genius!" the Professors understand her.

"May I ask how long until your training is complete," Ozpin said.

"Six years ago before I turned 11." Jen explained "After my training was complete, my father gave me the sword to destroy the daughter of Aku once and for all."

"What about that short sword?" Glynda points at the weapon.

"Oh, it's a backup just in case but not magic," Jen told her "anyway I travel to Aku's Tower, rebuilt by his daughter, she makes it a monument for him. So I went inside the tower, faced against Chi, I managed to defeat her but..." Jen paused.

"But what?" Glynda asked curiously.

Jen continues. "But before I could do the final blow, Chi sent me to the future like my father, I was trapped like him for 50 years and all-time portals and machines were destroyed before I arrived at the future, Aku was alive."

Glynda and Ozpin were shocked again by the words. Aku is alive. How is that possible? that demon supposed to be dead!

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me?! that monster supposed to be dead, how did he come back to life?!" Glynda yelled in response.

"There's the thing, I didn't know how until not so long ago, Chi told me that she brought him back to life by using a necromancer ritual to bring back an evil being with a dark heart back from the dead," Jen told her.

"I see" Ozpin understand her "so that's how she brought him back from the dead"

"Yep"

"Have you tried to destroy him?"

"I tried but he is good at escaping from me."

"I see so it seems that you need more training to defeat him now back on topic. How did you get here?"

"After days passed I discover a time portal but this one was different than the others, it was some kind of portal that can lead to another dimension" Jen explained

"So that's how you got here" Ozpin pointed out

"Exactly yet again and the rest of the story you already know"

"Tell me do you have somewhere else to go or to stay?" Ozpin asked.

"No," Jen answered.

"Then why don't you join Beacon Academy," Ozpin suggested.

Glynda should have seen this coming but there's no doubt changing his mind.

"Tempting offer but I'll think about it,"

Both professors were surprised by her decision making.

Ozpin then asked "are you sure? we're not forcing you, we're just simply asking."

"I know, and let's just say I want to explore this world before coming back here. I'm not ready to join this Academy just yet. I want to see how much this world has in store for me."

"Are you sure about this? if you take that road?" Glynda was worried about Jen.

Jen nodded "yes, and don't try to stop me, my decision is made."

"I understand" Glynda sadly nodded.

"Very well if you want to have that decision about exploring our world that so beat it" Ozpin replied to her.

Jen responded, "thank you and before I go can you tell me about Remnant's history? Professor Ozpin."

"Of course, but it may take a while." Ozpin says

"I have time."

to be continued.


	4. Jen begins to travel in Remnant

Ozpin begins explaining to Jen about the world of Remnant, the great war, the four Kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo, the Faunus, beings similar to humans with animal instincts and characteristics, Aura Customize Weaponry, crystals that are called Dust, the source of energy and the creatures of evil known as the Grimm, attracted by negative thoughts.

He also told her about Beacon Academy that can train people to become Hunters and Huntress warriors for generations to protect humanity from the Grimm.

Looks like Jen is not the only one, she found that very entreating.

After the whole story of explaining was done Jen left the office to explore around Remnant's Kingdoms.

Ozpin and Glynda went silent in the office before Jen left.

Glynda broke the silent "are you sure Ozpin about letting the girl, go you know that-"

"She will survive Professor Goodwitch I have faith in her" Ozpin interrupt her to insure her "besides it's like what she said, she needs to think about it we can't rush time"

Glynda was about to respond but she said nothing and she knew that he was right but she still had feelings for the little girl.

"Please be safe Jen"

(Kingdom of Vale)

Jen walks in the sidewalk streets of the Kingdom and takes a deep breath before inhaling.

'Well, I have a long journey to explore this world'

Jen doesn't know what kind of this world has in store for her and perhaps she comes across dangerous places, creatures, monsters, bandits, murderers, and robots. she will take the risk to save people like her father and defend the world if she most.

But there is evil in this world that is not ready to show the face yet.

She was ready to face the evil and challenges ahead of her and who knows when it's going to show up or not.

Later on, Jen visits a shop that sells Dust and Weapons. She only needs the crystals that are called Dust and wants to test them out. how powerful they are, she goes in front of the counter to talk to a fifty year old man as the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me" Jen called out.

The Shopkeeper turned around after he was done wiping his glass counter from his backside.

"Well hello welcome to...huh?" When the shopkeeper looks down to see the Samurai girl

He tilted his head in confusion. ' a little girl?"

"Is something the matter?" Jen asked.

"Look sweetheart, if you're thinking about buying some dust. Don't bother, I can't give it to you, you'll have to be eighteen years old to buy."

Unbelievable Jen can't buy a dust crystal if she's eighteen years old?! How messed up is that?

"Fine, I understand" Jen got disappointed.

Just before she could leave. Two male Faunus with guns and masks covering their eyes and faces, enter the store. the Shopkeeper widened his eyes in shock as he knew them. He hit the hidden alarm button underneath the counter before talking.

"Oh great, the White Fang" shopkeeper muttered.

"The White Fang" Jen has heard of them, Ozpin told her that they were once peacekeepers until they became criminals.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're here for your dust" W.F. member one said

AN: WF means White Fang get the picture

The shopkeeper shook his head in refusal. "No can't do, you guys came in here some time ago and stole some of my dust but this time I'm not giving you sh*t"

"We weren't asking" the other WF member trained his gun at the ShopKeeper's head. "Now give us the dust crystals and we'll be on our way."

"You are not having them" the White Fang members including the shopkeeper put their eyes on Jen.

"I have heard of your organization but stealing here is wrong. I'm giving you both two options: leave and forget all of this happened or stay-" Jen unsheathed her sword out. "And face your destiny"

The two members look at each other before they bust out a laugh and point at her.

"Sorry little girl, we're not going to listen to your demands." One of the members said to her.

"Yeah, you rather die than listen to you."

"Fine, consider yourselves warned." Jen jumped up into the air, used the sword and did one slash to cut off the fang members' heads as they dropped, blood erupts up from their neck headless and starts to spray all over the ceiling and the floor.

Before their headless bodies slowly collapse down on the floor making a puddle of blood.

"Oh my gosh," The shopkeeper dropped his mouth in shock. He never saw anything like it.

"She killed those two people with one hit!"

Jen landed down to the floor before she sheathed her sword as she looked over at the shocked shopkeeper.

"Ah,.. sorry about the mess"

"Don't mention it, can you please get out of my store and oh before you go, here" the Shopkeeper gives her a red dust crystal. "Don't tell anyone about this, you may have saved my life but now I have to clean this mess"

She took the red dust crystal "Thanks and again sorry... I should be on my way" Jen carefully not to step on the bodies before she left the store.

The shopkeeper sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I should have given her the dust. the moment that those two came here"

* * *

(Unknown location)

Roman Torchwick was in his office smoking his cigar in peace. Until his scroll in his pocket started to ring interrupting, his quiet peace. He took it out of his pocket before answering the call.

"It's the job done?"

"Roman, I got bad news two of our guys are dead and the job didn't go well"

Roman almost coughs at his cigar.

"What do you mean they're dead?!" he yells at the scroll in rage.

"I don't know, boss but it all happened quickly. We saw them go into the store, then this little samurai girl with a sword cut their heads off like it was nothing."

Roman almost laughed at this, "you gotta be joking right?"

"Boss, I'm not joking. She definitely kills our guys don't believe me then I'll send the video to prove it"

"Then send the damn video"

"Alright, here you go" before he ended the call.

Roman got the video message on his scroll. When he played the video, he made a disgusting look on his face, of what he was seeing.

"Jesus, okay this is definitely no joke. I better tell 'her' about this" Roman made a quick phone call. He waited for a few moments until someone picked up.

"Roman," a woman's voice said in a selfish tone.

"Cinder." Roman started.

"You better have a good reason why have you called me."

"I do, it's bad news."

"What is this about?" Cinder demand. " speak up or… else, you're wasting my time."

"Alright I sent two of the White Fang members to steal dust from the store just like you asked me to, but they ran into a problem… a little samurai girl interfered with our business and killed both of them by cutting their heads off."

"...Who?"

to be continued


	5. Samurai Jen song

"Long ago in a distant land. I, Chi, the daughter of Aku, unleashed unspeakable evil. But a foolish Samurai Girl wielding her father's magic sword. Step forward to a oppose me. Before the final blow was struck. I open a portal in time and throw her into the Future. Where my evil is law, now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Chi"

"Gotta get back, back to the past Samurai Jen! _(watch out!) _gotta get back, back to the past, Samurai Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen,_(watch out!) _gotta get back, Jen, Jen, Jen, _(watch out!),_ gotta get back, back to the past, Samurai Jen!_ (watch out!)_"

**(well that's all I got but here's soundtrack number 2)**

"50 years have passed, but I have not aged just like my father, time has lost its effect on me. Yet, the suffering continues. Chi's grasp chokes the past, present... and future."

"Hope is lost."

"Got get back--back to the past... Samurai Jen."


	6. Chi's arrives

"50 years have passed, but I have not aged just like my father, time has lost its effect on me. Yet, the suffering continues. Chi's grasp chokes the past, present... and future."

"Hope is lost."

"Gotta get back-back to the past... Samurai Jen."

* * *

Inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Vale.

Cinder Fall is sitting on a chair with her two bodyguards Mercury and Emerald standing behind her.

Roman and his sidekick/partner Neo came into the warehouse with six white Fang members standing beside them.

"Roman" said Cinder, in her usual voice. "You are late"

"Traffic" Roman defend himself "look can we get this over with you have things to do, so do I"

"Fine" Cinder huffed, hating to admit from annoying the thief. "Now what is this all about a little girl?"

Roman says "this little girl killed two of my men with one hit by cutting their heads off from the video I took. Did you see it?"

"Yes, I have," Cinder said, "I saw it, now back to subject what is so important about this girl?"

"The girl is new around here," Roman tells her. "And I never have seen anyone wear a white robe like that"

Cinder raises her eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"What am I trying to say is this girl doesn't exist. We search all records of her and DNA matches but nothing, it's like she's a phantom" Roman lights up a cigar and puffs before blowing a smoke. "Between me and you something is telling me that she doesn't belong in this world."

Cinder hummed "hmm, that may be interesting there but who is the little girl?"

"That will be Samurai Jen" a female child echoes through the warehouse.

The criminals and the henchmen got surprised as they looked around for the voice before Cinder asked: "who said that?"

"I did" Cinder and the others looked up to the ceiling as they saw a full black female young girl with long ginger hair, flaming eyebrows wearing a pink japanese kimono.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the white fang members asked.

The black young female figure jumped off the ceiling, as she landed on the floor with her feet softly without making a crack.

"I am Chi, the daughter of Aku, the Shoguness of Darkness, the princess of darkness and chaos and I'll be your friend."

"Holy moly" Roman gets a little afraid of the black child with flaming eyebrows. So was Neo and some of the White Fang members are.

Mercury and Emerald were kind of scared of her a little.

Cinder on the other hand wasn't afraid of her. "Well, I'll be the judge of that." Cinder narrowed her to the black demon girl. "By killing you." Before Cinder could fight her.

Chi raises up her hand. "I have no quarrel with you just the Samurai"

"Who is the Samurai?" Cinder asked.

"Why Samurai Jen, you know the little girl that you all saw on the video? That was her." Chi answered. "She's an enemy of mine."

Cinder put her arms on her hips. "If you do know her can you tell us everything that you know?"

"Sure, however this story may take time to understand though I know some of you won't believe me."

"Will believe you if you explain your story," said Cinder

(Time skip 2 hours later after explaining her whole story.)

"Then me and my father realized that she was gone. So I decided to track her down myself but suddenly, a mysterious portal came out of nowhere and sucked me in. And now I'm stuck in this dimension like her," Chi finished. "I don't know anything else."

"So let me get this straight" Roman puffs his cigar several times. "You're telling us that you sent her to your future that you ruled with your father, you then destroyed all the time portals and machines to stop her from going to the past to undo your future? Then she travels here in our dimension and she somehow slips underneath your nose?"

Chi nodded. "Yep."

"I found that very hard to believe." Emerald responds as Mercury beside her agrees.

"It's no matter if you believe me or not," said Chi. "But with your help to defeat her and kill her once you do I will grant you gold and riches once she has dealt with,"

"Tempting offer" Cinder is a little interested in gold. "But that depends if we help you, then you help us."

"Very well, I'll help but I must warn you if any of you tries to betray me I'll have no choice but to kill you." Chi gives them a warning. "And if you're thinking about using your weapons against me, don't bother. Your weapons have no effect on me. Only the Samurai's sword can harm me."

"A sword? how can a sword hurt you?" Mercury confused.

"Is not just a sword, it is a powerful sword created by the three gods and its power has righteous energy within it" Chi explains. "Therefore it can destroy me permanently. As I said, only a pure-hearted person can control that weapon and none of you are pure-hearted. I can tell that you are all evil." She looked over to Neo. "But that girl over there maybe."

Neo raises an eyebrow. 'What does she mean maybe?'

"Anyway" Chi gets back to the subject before looking over to Cinder. "Since I am going to help I need a fever from you."

"What kind of favor?" Cinder asked.

"Do you have some jobs that involve murdering?" Chi evilly smirked.

"I thought you would never ask." Cinder smirked.

* * *

Vale news network

"Good morning Vale, this is Lisa Lavender reporting from the studio in downtown vale city with local news," she begins "to our top stories several hours ago a mysterious girl killed two white fang members in a dust store. a witness just report it what happened today"

The camera switches to the shopkeeper talking to the news microphone.

"Not so long ago this girl came into my store, asked for Dust, I refused to let her, she was about to leave. Then the white fang showed up trying to rob me, but that little girl defend me"

"Can you tell the news what happened before she killed them?" Lisa inquired

"Well, she offered them a chance to leave and forget all of that happened but they refused so she kills them without hesitation" Shopkeeper replied before sighing and pinching his nose " I still can't believe I have to clean that mess on my floor"

"And there you have it vale, a mysterious girl saves the shopkeeper from getting robbed and here's the video of the mysterious girl," Lisa said as she played the camera video of Jen killing the white Fang members "whoever is this mysterious girl is, several viewers hits of one thousand likes of the video on dust tube and now for our next top news"

Then the screen turns black, the view pulls backward to reveal Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, and James Ironwood sitting in the professor's office.

"So that's the girl you tell me about, Ozpin," James says

"Yes, by the look on the video, she made her first move" Ozpin noted

"I still can't believe she killed those two people with one hand" Qrow added in

Glynda knew this was going to happen; she wasn't expecting this today.

"She's just a little girl but why? why does she have to kill them?" Glynda asked herself in her mind.

"I know, what you're thinking Professor Goodwish" Glynda looked over to Ozpin "as I said before I have faith in her and she will survive the challenge that she is choosing"

Glynda gets angry at him "Ozpin! why would you say that?! I'm not even sure if she is going to survive?! What will happen if someone kills her? what will happen if someone it's better than her?"

Ozpin then responded. "You know better as I do. She'll find a way to defeat her enemies. by the look of her eye, she knows what she is doing and how to survive out through the wilderness. when she first appeared in this room and Glynda getting angry won't bring her here."

Glynda huffed knowing that he was right getting angry doesn't bring her back she quickly calm herself down before saying "if she dies, Ozpin her blood will be on your hands"

"I know my friend" Ozpin understands her worries.

"Sorry from interrupting but can we get back on topic." James spoke, "you said that she got here in Remnant how?"

"Well, she appeared from a mysterious dimension portal" Ozpin plays the video on his computer as he shows it to him. "Judging by the portal I never saw anything like it. It's almost made of magic."

"Regardless of the portal, Ozpin. I don't believe it's real but you're right, I have never seen anything like it either" said James.

"So" Qrow speak up "this mysterious portal comes out of nowhere, drop our little friend here, then it disappears for no reason"

"Precisely" Ozpin replied "but it's only a matter of time before 'she' gets word of this"

His friends/allies know what he's talking about Salem.

"Ozpin, you don't think 'she' is going to come after Jen, do you?" Glynda said to him.

The Professor stood silent for a moment before saying "I am not certain yet Professor Goodwitch but only time will tell"

Qrow then asked, "so...um.. where is our friend now?"

* * *

Somewhere in a forest at night.

At the nearby camp, Jen built up a campfire. She gathered enough sticks and wood that she found a moment ago as she began to make fire.

She then uses flint and a rock to make fire.

When the fire starts to spread and eat a little wood, Jen helps it a little by blowing it slowly to spread the fire across the other wood.

After it was done, she went out into the forest to hunt something to eat. While keeping her eyes open for any Grimm.

She knows that they are around some forested areas in remnants like the Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores, and King Taijitu. All kinds of Grimm she must watch out they're tough nails and dangerous.

But everything has a weakness to them.

She then saw a deer eating grass that was a little mile away to her. She took out her throwing knife and threw it at the deer's neck, killing it instantly without moving a muscle.

She goes over to the deer "sorry" quickly apologizes to wildlife but it's survival of the fittest.

Just before she could skin it and take the meat, Jen suddenly heard a stick crack and it came from her left side with a giant boulder and a half-broken tree.

Jen narrowed her eyes meaning, she's not alone something is watching her and that something was Grimm.

"That's not a good sign" Jen slowly unsheathed her sword out.

She then hears some growling from the forest and looks up forward to spot several sets of red eyes looking at her. Stepping out of the trees.

There were five Beowolves. they were ready for their claws and teeth for a fight to the death.

Jen sighs "okay I might as well get this over with"

The creatures of darkness didn't want to be told twice. Then one of them runs at her, leaping at her when it gets in, but Jen jumps over it; she then swings her sword at its neck, by cutting it, leaving Grimm's body headless before it begins to disappear into black smoke.

Three more of them charge at her from different angles. Jen stabs one in the skull behind her, then she jumps over at her left frank slicing the other two Grimm to the left and right by cutting their chest and torso instantly killing them.

Jen looks at the last one, Beowolf, seeing it running away.

"You will not escape!" The Samurai Girl jumped into the creature of darkness behind it's back, shoving her weapon all the way through its heart before it screamed dying and turned into smoke.

She landed down safely before it disappeared. "Let's hope that's the last of them for now at least" Jen sheathed her sword away.

After the little battle was over, she went back to the dead deer to skin the fur off of it and took meat.

When that's done, she goes back to her campsite with the deer meat.

While walking towards the camp. Jen was a little excited that this world has something in store for her after all but there's going to be dangerous things for her.

To be continued.


	7. Welcome to Beacon Academy

_4 months later_

The Morning Sun was shining bright over the province of Vale.

over the past months was over. Jen has returned, she is finish exploring around Remnant's Kingdoms and ready to go into Beacon Academy. her mind was made of up and decided that she will join the school train more and learn but she is not going to wear those uniforms it looks ridiculous on her.

As Jen was standing on top of a green hill there are lies in front of her was Vale.

the city has not changed ever since she first appeared here.

There was still no sign of that mysterious portal wherever it is it's probably long gone.

Before she left Vale on her travels. she did a couple things around the planet.

Saving Villages from Grimm or Bandits, stopping the white fang from robbing stores and banks, supporting Huntsman and Huntress in their missions from any other academies, and lastly but not least helping people and families that are both humans and faunus, defeating killer robots, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and assassins from killing her.

Although she didn't kill the bounty hunters and mercenaries because they were just getting paid and listening to orders.

So she crippled and wounded them instead of killing them.

When she first appear this world. she feel bad for killing the White Fang but she did what she has to do to survive, it's either her or them.

With enough standing around. Jen hopped off the green hill. She slide down to the hill before touching the ground with her feet and head towards the city.

**xx**

Shortly after she approaches the city of Vale Streets. they were still the same the last time, she was here.

Nothing has changed this city. she thought it was going to be new but wrong, it doesn't really matter to her if the city wants to decide to go in expanding it's then let it.

Like politician these days. they get to decide around the Kingdom or someone else instead of them.

but that's no argument with that

as Jen walks amongst the streets of Vale, until she came across a small shop called _'from dust till dawn' _she heard in the news it was being robbed by the White Fang until a red and black girl stopped them before they had the chance.

And whoever is the girl with the red and black outfit that stop the White Fang. Jen will see her and congratulate her from stopping the criminals but there's a problem, she's out there in the whole world. it may take weeks or months to find her.

But don't worry, Jen will see her, oh yeah she'll see her.

Before she could go inside the store. she stopped herself from entering, because there may be damages in there, she couldn't go inside and disturbed the construction workers from fixing the store, Jen decide to back away and go to the Academy instead of distracting herself.

**xx**

_beacon academy_

After so much traveling the Little Samurai Girl finally reaches to Beacon Academy when she enters inside, she sees Glynda and Ozpin near in front of her next to the stairs, she wasn't expecting any company especially them.

"Ms. Jen, it's nice to see you again" said Ozpin

"it's nice to see you too professor" Jen said, as she looks at Glynda "Professor Goodwitch"

"hello Jen" Glynda said to her "it's nice to see you again I haven't seen you ever since you left but I'm glad that you're safe" inside of her heart she was glad that the little girl didn't got killed.

"Please Professor you don't have to worry about me" Jen replied to her "As I said before I can defend myself and take care of myself but let's not discuss some chit-chat for now" she looks at Ozpin to get to the real subject "Professor Oz, the reason why I'm here, is because I over think about your proposal and yes, I will join the academy but only one condition: can i please not to wear those ridiculous uniforms they make me look uncomfortable" she said with a funny joke tone.

"Very well" Ozpin replied which he didn't say no " but since you're not going to wear the uniforms why not clothes"

Jen raises an eyebrow "But I already clothes"

"True but different clothes you can wear those if you want however you can't stay by wearing the same thing over and over again could you?"

He does have a point, Jen can't wear the same thing all over again because some people will complain if she wearing the same outfit.

Jen nod to agree "okay I'll wear something different but for now although how I'm going to get new clothes?"

Ozpin answer for her "don't worry i have someone that's going to take care of that"

Jen bowed to him in the Japanese way "Thank you"

"You are quite welcome" Ozpin then looks at Glynda "please show her to the room that she's going to stay"

"Yes, Professor ozpin" Glynda said for looking at the samurai girl that is still bowing "Ms. Jen, you can stop bowing"

Jen stood up "Sorry force of habit"

Glynda can't help it but to smile "It's quite alright please follow me to your room"

"very well"

**to be continued **


	8. message for guest name Pacman

Hey everyone before I started a chapter, I got an anonymous tip from guest called Pac-Man that he said 'no nobody likes OC characters' well I got news for you Pacman I don't really care if they don't like it or not. Maybe you're trying to bring an insult to the other people in fanfiction who making their own OC characters (which I totally respect you guys and your work) no offense man but something's telling me that you're a Cyberbully that's trying to pick on people well news flash for you get a room!

you Jack!


	9. Jen meets Team RWBY

(once this chapter has done I will fax the other chapters)

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day when the sunset to the sky shining its brightness and light.

Inside room dorm 208. We see Samurai Jen having a quiet sleep on a grey and black queen-sized bed with the white sheets covering her while her head is on the red pillow.

Underneath the bed sheets, she wears a white pair of pajamas but with no socks.

The sword was on her left hand underneath the sheets just in case someone sneaks in the room, tries to kill her.

Suddenly the alarm clock on top of a desk near her bed started to activate its beeping noise forcing her to wake up from her dreams.

(*beep! *beep!)

Jen grunted on annoyance of the clock 'I hate it when it always does do that.'

She slowly took her hand up into the air and hit the alarm clock's snooze button to stop the noise.

"I'm glad that's over"

It's been over yesterday since she became a student at the academy but not officially though. She hasn't made any friends yet, but only time will tell.

Jen knows this Academy is going to let her, do classes and more training but soon. However she's not going to stay here in the academy all day watching the news of innocent people being dead by creatures of darkness or bandits even stores and banks being robbed by the white fang.

The Samurai girl couldn't let that happen and the killing innocent people part that will get her attention. she can't abandon them that will ruin her code of honor.

She would rather die than protect the people that need her.

But in the meantime she might as well do a little exploring around the place by getting some breakfast.

Jen gets out of the bed by removing the sheets off of her and sets the sword down to the side of the bed.

She stretches her arms into the air and yawns before walking towards a brown dresser onto the right side of the room's wall.

When she opens the first cabinet of the dresser revealing her white ninja outfit and her samurai robes.

She grabs both of them and sets them down to her bed before Jen removes them in her pajamas.

And if you're wondering why she has pajamas is because of Professor Glynda thanks to her when Jen first appeared in the room some time ago Glynda returned to Jen, she gave her those pajamas including kid clothes that could fit her and money called lien.

Jen can tell its money because she has been to the future of Aku that looks like this, but in a different way.

When Jen was done removing her pajamas. She places on her white ninja outfit and the samurai robes on.

After finishing, she reached over to the sword and strapped it around her waist before getting out of the room.

* * *

**(**Cafeteria of Beacon Academy**)**

* * *

Once the exploring around Beacon Academy was done. She reached over and went inside the cafeteria.

But when she opened the doors of the cafeteria, she wasn't expecting the food place to be less crowded by students of the academy.

Noticing some students around the cafeteria tables were looking at her instead of eating their breakfast.

"Hey isn't that the Samurai Girl from the news?" a male student of Beacon Academy points at Jen before the other students turn and look to see Jen.

"No way is she, I heard that she killed two members of the White Fang from the past four months" another student whispered in the comment.

"Not just two of them I heard that she killed forty-one of them" a third student whispered and he was joining the whisper conversation talk.

As some of the students begin to mutter and whisper to themselves talking about Jen, she tries her best to ignore them for the time being.

As she grabbed a food tray she made her way to the food and drinks. She took a cup of green tea, chicken ramen noodles soup, a bowl of white rice, and a corn dog.

Jen was quite hungry, she hasn't eaten for a while so she is around the planet but kind of.

When she sat down on one of the cafeteria's empty tables with no students to bother her.

Jen starts eating her noodles first. She felt like eating this before around her timeline in Japan with her father and her mother. She cooked the best noodles for her little girl that day, she remembers the taste.

Suddenly Jen heard footsteps appear towards the table that she was sitting on.

Jen quickly stops eating, she places her left hand on the handle of the sword just in case it is someone is going to kill her.

When suddenly she heard a voice behind "Excuses us" she turned around and saw four girls with food on their trays.

The first girl has silver eyes and black hair with red tips, the second girl a blond long hair and lilac eyes, the third has a long white hair ponytail on her left side and the fourth girl has amber eyes and black long hair with a black bow on top.

All of them wear different color clothes.

It was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang also known as team RWBY.

And the one who spoke to Jen was Ruby.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Ruby asks kindly to Jen.

Jen nodded as she invited them to sit. "By all means"

Without a word the four girls sat on the table.

Ruby and Blake sit next to Jen on her right. While Yang and Weiss sit on the left side.

As they were eating peacefully, Blake herself can't help it with staring at Jen who was still eating noodles.

"So, she's the Samurai Girl on the news" Blake wasn't excited to see Jen in person. She knows what Jen did, she killed some members of the White Fang, however, Blake did appreciate Jen saving most of Faunus. But why did she kill some members of her former Allegiance?

The catgirl Faunus in disguise needs to ask the samurai for some questions later on when the time comes.

"Thank you, from giving us a table we have some hard time looking for one" Ruby said to Jen.

"Not a problem," said Jen, after she drank the rest of her soup and moved on to the green tea by taking small sips. "And besides I always share some room for people."

"Oh, that's kind of nice of you" Weiss says before she ate a piece of her cheesecake.

"Hey guys she looks familiar," Yang says, getting her team's attention. "Have I seen you before?... wait a minute unless" she looks at Jen straight into the eyes until an imaginary light bulb appears on top of her head. "Wait a minute now I remember you, it's all coming back to Me, you're that Samurai Girl from the news."

"No way, you're her!" Ruby looks at Jen as she yells in surprise. She was excited to see her in person.

Weiss almost coughed out the piece of the cheesecake that she ate, but she managed to drink it down with water.

After she was done drinking, she slowly turned over to the samurai little girl. "You're... you're... The Samurai?"

'I should have known that blonde girl was going to figure that out' Jen sighed before nodding "Yes, I am"

"I knew." Blake said, getting her friends eyes on her. "I didn't want to tell you guys that it could ruin the fun" she defended.

"Oh" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang responded in unison that our own friend didn't want to be spoiled by Jen's presence.

"There's something I must do," Ruby then stands up from her seat as she begins jumping up and down like a child "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! the samurai little girl, it's here in our Academy!" she then quickly sat back down to calm herself. "Sorry about that got a little too excited my name is Ruby Rose"

"It's quite alright," Jen said before she took a sip from her tea. "Besides you're not the only people that I have seen get too excited when they see me"

"We've been there before," Yang commented, "but some people never really like us unless they want extra smashing to get it?" She tells a joke but her friends and her sister including Jen didn't like the joke. They remained absolutely silent and didn't laugh.

"Oh come on, you guys are no fun at all" Yang folded up her arm.

"Anyway" Ruby gets back to the topic " since I introduced my name what's your name?"

"They call me Jen," She answered " Samurai Jen."

"It's nice to meet you Samurai Jen" Ruby offers her a handshake.

Jen looks at her hand before she accepts the handshake "the pleasure to meet you too," she said before looking over to Ruby's team "my apologies for being rude but may I ask who the rest of you are?"

"At least she has some manners," Weiss said before she clear her throat "my is name Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you Samurai Jen, but may I call you Jen for short"

"Yes, you may, I don't mind and the pleasure is all mine. Ms. Schnee"

The blonde girl spoke "Since the ice princess introduced herself, allow me to say my name is Yang Xiao Long and I'm also Ruby's sister."

"Don't tell me you, two are half-sisters" Jen guessed.

"How do you know?" Ruby and Yang asked in unison, with eyes widened.

"Let's call it a hunch" Jen said before she looked at Blake "and your name is?"

"Blake Belladonna"

"Is pleased to meet you." Jen can tell that Blake is not much of a talker but she wouldn't mind.

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Excuse me for this interruption" Weiss get everyone's attention "I like to ask Jen a question"

"And what is that?" She asked

"Aren't you a little too young to join this Academy?" Weiss asked her.

"Yes, but let's just say I want to...uhm how to put this..." Jen trailed off to trying to find the right word.

Ruby finished for her "To become a Huntress,"

Jen nodded "Yes, but I am not just a Huntress well, not yet but I'm also a warrioress of light, a kind warrioress that protects the innocent, a warrioress that stands amongst the evil to shine upon the light that is what I am,"

Ruby and her group had never heard someone say that Jen is the kind of person who cares about the innocent and the light itself, bringing joy to the hearts of wisdom.

Jen has reasons to become an honorable samurai with heart and Righteousness.

"That's the kindest thing I ever heard," Weiss respected her words. "Who taught you these words?"

"My father did," Jen answered. "As I remember them."

"And where is he?" Yang asked Jen but all she could do was to bring her head down a little close to the table. "Oh... I'm sorry"

Her friends and sister never expected that Jen has lost someone that she loves and cares about but they don't know her backstory.

"No, it's all right" Jen brings her head up.

Meanwhile Professor Glynda came into the cafeteria, seeing Jen talking to team RWBY.

She can't help it but smile in pride. 'Looks like she's making friends,' Glynda thought. 'But they will have to wait for now,' she walked towards the direction Samurai was sitting.

When she approached her, Glynda touched Jen's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Ms. Jen, but Professor Ozpin would like to speak to you in his office," Glynda said.

"Okay, I'll see you around girls," Jen got up from her seat.

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere just yet" Yang says with a little half-joke.

"Thank you for the support Ms. Long," Glynda said to her before looking back at Jen "Follow me please"

to be continued


	10. Emerald Forest 1

(Ozpin's office)

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy is currently drinking his coffee, he was on his computer setting up a Academy profile for Jen.

Since yesterday, Jen appeared in Remnant, she has no records, no birth date of what year is, she was born and what kingdom is she from.

Ozpin knows her story that Jen told him, that she is from earth. Her own world and raised there. But her country doesn't even exist from this world that she's in.

When she entered their world. It's like she was a ghost and a phantom that doesn't exist without parents.

An orphan.

Luckily for the Headmaster nothing can't surpasses him from giving her own academy profile.

And he's going to take no for an answer.

When he was done, Ozpin adds in a last name for her, hopefully Jen understands why she needs a last name for.

Because people needs some last names not just their first names.

A few minutes later, Professor Goodwitch and Jen came out of the Elevator and into Ozpin's office.

As young samurai girl sat down on the chair.

Ozpin begin to spoke "good morning Ms. Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki?" Jen raise eyebrow in confused. "why are you calling me that?"

"Since you have a first name, Uzumaki will be your last name for now" Ozpin replied

"I don't like it, but I will think about it" said Jen, before getting back to the topic " anyway, why did you call me here in your office. I'm not trying to be rude"

"No, you're not, the reason why I call you here it's because of Chi" this get Jen attention by hearing her name arch-nemesis "She is here"

The news was quite shocking to the young Samurai Girl. She should have known that the daughter of Aku is here, Chi must have figure out how did Jen got into this world.

"I knew it," Jen gritted her teeth and turn her hand into a fist in anger "I should have known that she must have followed me here!" Glynda went over to Jen by place her hand on Jen's shoulder hoping that will calm her down.

"Jen, calm down you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jen interrupted Glynda.

Glynda's eyes widened in surprise with the Samurai girl's reaction.

"Everywhere I go, everywhere i see, is death and destruction, every innocent people that got murdered by her, the people keep on blame me. That I was too late to show up. I told them can't save everyone or be in two places at once, it happens in our world. I told myself that Chi will follow me, here in this planet and I was right" She looks away from Glynda leaving her in thoughts.

Jen turned to Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin, where is she"

"Unknown, however three weeks ago, she was last seen in Vacuo" Ozpin shows Jen his scroll picture of Chi with four members of White Fang behind her. "We keep an eye on her every time, if she enters a kingdom, so far she hasn't cost no, damage yet"

"I need to go after her" Jen stood up off the seat "if I don't, she'll cause more destruction, killing innocent people to get my attention"

"Jen, please don't go, you don't know where she is" Glynda said calmly to her.

"She is right, you don't know, where she is" Ozpin said "and what will you do if you find her?"

"Destroy her"

"That may be true, but you must be patient for the right moment. You can't just simply rush yourself out there in the field" Ozpin replied "Think about this, the moment she'll get your attention you'll be ambush and kill you and she will win"

"No, I refuse of not letting her won," Jen said angrily.

"Then you must think carefully" Ozpin says "we are all worried. If you get out there still be too much death and destruction as you said and you are right, here in Beacon Academy. We can't save everyone even if we're too late to stop a Grimm attacking village. we should have been there unless we didn't know.

Glynda spoke "he's right, Jen, you can't pushed yourself out there again. Don't you understand Jen, we are here to help one another to help each other in order to defeat Chi, we can't rush time"

"Or else time will rush us" Ozpin said truthfully.

Jen went silent for a moment, she hate to admitted they are right.

Besides she saw the picture of Chi with the White Fang as her bodyguards meaning, she has allied herself with them.

That's bad news for the Samurai girl. And it will be impossible to face all of the White Fang at once they're like an army Fearless warriors of blood that she cannot handle be herself well she has fought against Beetle Droids but this time these White Fang are smart.

"You do have a point" Jen said to Ozpin before breaking the silence "you're right, I don't know where she is, but she'll turn up sooner or later"

"Precisely" Ozpin says "and just remember be patient. I know you're eager to destroy her with anger. But you need to calm down that anger before it gets out of control"

"I know" Jen sat back down "My father tell me about that and he was right too"

"Then listen to his words" Glynda advised her. "I know is different for you, but you need to try to understand his words"

"I do understand," said Jen "besides she's stuck here in this world like I am."

"Exactly since you and her are here in our world. Maybe time will tell when you cross paths with her" Ozpin replied

"Maybe but let's save this information for later, now what is the other real reason I'm here" Jen asked

"Since yesterday, you join the academy, today you are going to face your initiation by going to Emerald Forest" Ozpin explains "Your mission is to reach an abandoned Temple in the forest and retrieve a relic located there. however the forest is surrounded by Grimm guarding it so do not hesitate to destroy very single one of them or... you die"

"When do we start?"


	11. Emerald Forest 2

Emerald Forest 2

**(**Hey y'all I know it's been a while but I was busy at work anyway here goes a new chapter but Jen is going to meet someone that's going to be her best friend and her name will be the Scotsgirl you may not know her. But she is the daughter of the Scotsman. For those of you who don't know, she's a ginger girl, age 13 with freckles on her cheeks, she has a scottish outfit her hair orange with two ponytails behind her back. And her weapon is her father sword that has been reforged after Aku destroy it**)**

**(**Soon she will meet Samurai Jen.**)**

**(**And yes She and Jen know each other well they become best friends. when they first met each other. You all know from Samurai Jack episode XI but different**)**

* * *

"50 years have passed, but I haven't aged just like my father, time has lost its effect on me. Yet, the suffering continues. Chi's grasp chokes the past, present... and future."

"Hope is lost."

"Gotta get back--back to the past... Samurai Jen."

* * *

Jen follows Ozpin and Glynda they approached the Beacon cliff. Ozpin went over and stand next to the edge of the cliff.

Glynda told Jen to stand on one of the platforms that have the Beacon Academy symbol on them that are on the ground.

Jen goes over and steps on one of the platforms. Glynda started to her place beside Ozpin.

"So what's next?" Jen asked

"Try to make a good landing strategy or you die," Ozpin says with a heads up.

"Landon strategy? what do you mean by that?" Jen asked confused. Suddenly she heard a clicking sound she looked down at the platform that she is standing on seeing it opening wide as she realizes what he means "oh cra-" before she could finish she got launched into the air.

Ozpin smiled "I always wanted to do that to surprise anyone."

Glynda rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Jen flies through the air and she started to fall down to the Emerald forest. She needs to think of something to land down without hurting herself.

Then she got an idea, but it's insane. She took out one of her kunai and small rope. she tied the rope to the metal throwing knife and tossed it to one of the tree lines. which it managed to caught it.

'Let's hope this works' she started to use the rope to swing around the tree in circles. Jen tries her best not to vomit before she let go of the rope and slide down into the ground with her feet safely.

"I better not do that again," Jen says before she started to head towards her objective.

While Jen continues to walk through the forest to search for the temple her human instincts started to act up.

Jen knows that she's not alone, she is being watched by the creatures of darkness.

Jen started to unsheathe the sword just in case if there any Grimm.

A few seconds later the Grimm appeared out in the open from the trees and bushes there were three Beowolves and one Ursai surrounding her to stop her.

Jen ready herself to prepare for a fight. The Beowolf started to charge and slash at her. Jen use jumped to avoid the attack. She swung her sword and slice the wolf of darkness head off completely before it's body started to turn to ash.

The second one tries to bite Jen with its big sharp like tiger teeth. Jen managed to dodge the attack but the sword was caught in between the teeth. She unsheathed her short sword and stabbed the creature of darkness through its head, killing it. Before pulling out both weapons out of the teeth and flash.

The third one runs at her it did multiple slices at her with its claws. Jen blocks them all with her two swords. Before she kicks it straight to its upper jaw and slices its head off.

The Ursai was left standing. Jen turns at the bear of darkness she waits for its motion to strike. It first jumped and try to chew off Jen's head off. But unfortunately Jen ducks and slides under it. Using her sword to slice off the evil creature's left arm and leg. Causing it to fall and collapse to the ground without its limbs to move. Jen jumps up and thrusts her sword into its head. Killing it permanently.

Jen pulls her sword out seeing the bear of darkness body turn into smoke. Jen then place both of her swords back to their scabbards and move onward to her objective.

* * *

In the amphitheater, an audience of students was watching Jen. Some students were impressed with her moves and abilities. They have given out cheers for her but most of them were not impressed. Team RWBY sat up front along with their friends/allies, Team JNPR.

"I have never seen such moves like that before," Blake says in shock.

"I know right and I like the part she cut off the Ursai's arm and leg" Nora comments "I wish I could do that"

"Nora, you have a hammer, not a sword," Ren said to her.

"Not bad," said Yang "I'm starting to like her she's good at killing Grimm not to mention she also killed some criminals and White Fang" the blonde girl remembers the news by that.

"Yeah, but didn't she save people?" Jaune says "as I recall from the news. She once saves a village being attacked by bandits. Not only that she even save another Village being attacked by the Grimm"

"We know that word has traveled fast" Weiss responded "also the media gave her. A nickname they are now calling her the white samurai of remnant."

"That's the coolest nickname I ever heard," Ruby says with her star eyes sparkled.

"I have to agree with Ruby that is the coolest nickname," said Pyrrha "better than my nickname the invisible girl hmm, I think I should challenge her if she succeeds with the invitation of course"

"Good luck Pyrrha" Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey guys don't look now but I think she made it at the temple" Ren pointed out as friends look back to the screen.

* * *

After traveling through the forest for a while, Jen has finally arrived at her destination the abandoned temple. She looks around to make sure for any Grimm are around, luckily none, for now, Jen move towards the temple and reaches the center.

She sees a couple of chess pieces laid out on the pedestals.

"So these are the 'relics' Professor Ozpin mention to me. I have to admit, he's a good liar." Jen says

Jen looks over to the chess pieces and decided to take the white queen chess piece.

After choosing she prepares to head back outside, but suddenly she sees two black demon scorpions and a black demon large bird flying in the sky.

'So these must be Deathstrikers and that there must be a Nevermore' Jen thought as she thinks for a strategy 'if I try to get close to the Scorpions will spot me and kill me but the Nevermore, I should use that as my getaway' Jen started to jump higher into the air like flying. Far away from the forest below her until she reaches the back of Nevermore's head.

Jen holds on tightly making sure the beast doesn't make her get off by shaking. Jen unsheathed her sword and stabbed back of Nevermore's head causing it to screech in pain it began to shake its head forcing Jen to get off.

Jen put both hands on the sword. She began to twist it on the left side inside the Nevermore's flash making it screech in pain like the other.

Suddenly orange flame comes out of Nevermore's whole body and it was starting to eat the demon bird.

Jen knows what this is. This is part of the sword's power, it's called the holy flame. It can destroy any evil beings that are pure evil. Once it touches an evil being the flames begin to eat their flesh and bones vanishing them to their darkest pit from once they came from.

However, it doesn't work on humans or robots niter faunus only the Grimm, Chi, and Aku.

Jen also knows that the holy flame cannot harm her. And It won't burn her or light her clothes on fire and it won't kill innocent people its purpose is for good. In the hands of evil, it will always destroy corruption even if evil tries to touch the flames they will die instantly slow and painful.

As Jen has little time before the Nevermore dies. She uses her sword's power to make the Nevermore crashed down to the forest. When the Nevermore crash down it knock down some trees before it destroys the ground like a meteor.

Jen pulls her sword out, jumped get off the Nevermore. Seeing its body slowly turning to ash before smoke.

"Good riddance" Jen place back her sword to its scabbard. 'And thank you jump good. What can I do it without you'

With crazy stunt was over, Jen is now seeing an Airship fly in and land down in front of her. The side opens up revealing Professor Ozpin and Glynda inside.

"You have done well, Jen I must say that was truly impressive moves" Ozpin praised.

"Yes, it was. But that little stunt you pulled was insane and dangerous but I'm glad you're still alive" said Professor Glynda

Jen smile a little "thank you for your worries and support Professors"

"You are welcome now may I suggest we get out before more Grimm shows what's up," Ozpin says

Jen didn't want to be told twice. She goes to them and gets on the ship before it takes off to take them back to the academy.

* * *

Back at the amphitheater, everyone began to cheer at Jen passing her initiation, with many students were excited and shocked.

"She... did it," Blake was little speechless " she passes her initiation"

"Yeah and I like to said that was amazing!" Yang yelled "I'd like the part that she burns right through the Nevermore with her sword. Then she made it crash towards the ground like a big boulder."

"I agree and I like the part. She jumped higher to the sky like she was flying" Pyrrha adds in "but come to think of it I never seen someone jump higher before"

"Well, wherever she did to jump higher. I think she's going to join our team!" Ruby excited

"Sis, we don't know that but you do have a point," Yang says "However we have to wait and witness want team she's going to join"

"Maybe she's going to join our team!" said Nora

"That depends Nora" Ren replied

To be continued.


	12. Welcome to the team

Hello everyone sorry, it's been awhile no thanks to the virus. I have lost some family members but not by the virus something else. But most of my family members are still surviving from that deadly disease.

Anyway, before the story continues I'm going to let you know something.

Totosai from Inuyasha. It's going to be coming into the story and he's going to help Jen by improving her sword so she can defeat enemies. Now before you, all ask how could he improve the thing? you'll have to see.

Anyway to the story.

**(**P.S for the people across the globe who are reading to this. I'm very sorry to you all lost your loved ones and friends from the virus.**)**

**(**Made their souls rest in peace. They will not be forgotten.**)**

* * *

"50 years have passed, but I have not aged just like my father, time has lost its effect on me... Yet, the suffering continues. Chi's grasp chokes the past, present... and future."

"Hope is lost."

"Gotta get back--back to the past... Samurai Jen."

* * *

Every student waited patiently in the amphitheater for Professors Ozpin, Glynda, and Jen to enter the stage. Soon, all three of them entered the amphitheater as they walked through the crowd of students as they cheered for Jen for her bravery. Jen was grateful that they are supporting her, she noticed upfront Team RWBY that she met at the cafeteria earlier was waving at her.

Jen couldn't help it. But smile to show the students of the happiness from her towards them. As she passes them.

Once Two Professors and the Samurai Girl arrived at the stage. Ozpin steps up to a microphone, with Glynda behind him, Jen standing off to the side.

"First, I would like to congratulate Jen Uzumaki for passing her initiation exam and becoming an official first-year student here at Beacon Academy," Ozpin continues. "With the 'relic' she retrieved from the Temple of Emerald Forest. She will be assigned to a team of four, as a fifth member. Jen Uzumaki, step forward,"

Jen steps closer to Ozpin. "Since you have chosen the white queen piece I hereby place you with...Team RWBY as its fifth member congratulations."

Everyone claps for her. Team RWBY became joyful that Jen is joining their team.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin," Jen replied, as she bowed. "But if you allow it, I like to become their ally instead of a member."

Team RWBY shrugged, meaning they have no problem having Jen as an ally in their team instead of an official member just like she said, after all, they too have allies with JNPR. Their best friends who they trust with their lives.

"If that is your wish then so beat it," Ozpin said, as he smiled. "Besides, who are we to argue."

* * *

After the celebration had ended, everyone went to their daily activities.

Professor Ozpin told Jen. Soon after she left the amphitheater.

To pack up her stuff and go into Team RWBY's room. Since she is now a part of them as an ally.

Jen returns back to her room, she packs up her stuff, one by one slowly not rushing herself.

Until all of a sudden someone knocks on the door.

"Now who can that be?" Jen went and opened the door revealing to be Totosai. Jen hasn't seen him since the feudal era back in Inuyasha's world. Twenty-five years ago back in the future of Chi.

"Totosai," Jen hugged him as he hugged her back before breaking it up "It's been a while! How are you? But why are you here? Does everyone know you're here?"

"I've been doing quite fine young Jen, and not to worry I told the two professors, I'm a friend of yours," Totosai answered before explaining her other question. "And if you're wondering how I got here? Well, it's kind of a long story. If you want I could explain it to you but be warned you may get bored with the details."

"No, no." Jen waves her hands. "You can tell me some other time if you want to."

"Deal. Now young Jen, the reason why I'm here. Is it because I want to improve upgrades to your sword."

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Because I just got word. in the street like the humans said all the time. That the Princess of Darkness, Chi. It's here in this world." Totosai answered.

"Of course, there was." Jen murmured, she always hates rumors that keep on spreading across this world she's in. Unless they are important to hear.

"Exactly." Totosai nodded in response.

"But may I ask how you're going to improve my sword? This sword cannot be improved that easily it will be impossible for you, you first have to convince-"

Totosai interrupted "The three gods, Odin, Ra, and Vishnu? Yes, I know about them. Young Jen, your father told me about them that they are the three creators of the sword and its righteous energy within it. It is true for what you said however, I know how to convince them. I know the Gods can be reasoned with but some are too stubborn."

"That we could agree on," Jen says.

"But know this, even if I succeed in convincing them. I will assure them that I will never destroy a wonderful weapon that they created to eradicate evil like your grandfather when he first had the sword and your father the second and lastly yourself the third before you were born."

Jen accidentally let a chuckled escape her throat, "that is true, the sword can eradicate evil. And I do like my sword getting perfectly upgraded instead of it looks like a regular katana which it is, but once you convince the Gods to let you improve my sword will it be powerful enough to destroy Chi? Then before,"

"Oh yes, quite powerful," Totosai assured her. "Then before I'll even add some sharp teeth from behind it."

"Then here you go." Jen gives the demon swordsmith the sword inside its scabbard.

Totosai gently took it from her. "Thank you, Jen. I will return it to you tomorrow as soon as possible if I can, be safe." With that, he walks away.

"Now where was I? Oh yes." Jen goes back into her room to continue what she was doing.

Moments later. She was finished, Jen left the room with all the new clothes and the equipment she has. It was time for her to go into Team RWBY's room. Luckily she knows where their room is, thanks to Glynda who told her exactly where she could find them.

Jen got the instructions memorized when she first stepped in here.

* * *

Thankfully It didn't take long for Jen to reach Team RWBY's dorm room. She knocks onto the door a little easy and a moment later, the door opens to reveal Yang.

"Oh good. You're here, comin' on Jen." Yang steps aside and allows her to walk into the dorm room.

"Thank you," Jen said to her.

The Samurai girl then noticed the room beds were set up. On the right side of the room, one-bed is supported over another by some rope attached to the ceiling, while on the left side, one bed is stacked on another, with books set in between the posts of the two.

Jen raises an eyebrow. "Um.. may I ask why your beds look like this?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." She closed the door, "When we first came into this room. It looks like this."

"Hey, Jen." Ruby and the rest of the team get off their beds to welcome their ally.

"Hello, dear girls." Jen bowed.

"We are glad that you made it here just in time." Said Weiss. "And congratulations from passing your Initiation."

"Yeah, now that you are here. We are still going to welcome you into our friendship of trust!" Ruby said as she excited herself.

"But I barely know you and them," Jen replied.

"True, but it's easier if we could be friends," Yang says. "And besides you may not be part of our team but you are our ally. And we always look out for each other."

"For once I have to agree with her," Weiss responded looking over to Blake. "You?"

Blake nodded in agreement as her answer.

"So what do you say?" Ruby offers a handshake waiting for Jen to accept it. " will you become our friend?"

Jen looks straight at all four of the girls. She could tell by the looks that the girls are serious with no lie and they are welcoming her into their friendship as a sign of trust to her. 'These good people just like my best friend the Scotsgirl. I'm wondering how she's doing? I kind of missed her. But let's put that aside for now. I know she's taking care of herself.' Jen sighed "Alright," she then accepted the handshake. "I'll be your friend but no tricks from any of you."

"Don't worry, Jen. We won't trick you." Ruby assured her before she and the Samurai girl broke the handshake.

"I also agree, we would never do that to you," Weiss adds in.

"Even if we could trick you. We rather protected you from harm." Blake pointed out. "As Weiss said, we will look out for each other in the case as friends, not betray you."

"She does have a point there, you know," Yang replied.

"Well alright, I will take your words seriously," Jen said. "Now then since I'm going to stay here for a while can one of you help me unpack my stuff."

"I'll help," Yang volunteered as she went over and helped Jen with the unpack. "By the way after we saw you fight like that in the forest. Do you mind if you have the chance to spar with me?'

Jen thought about it for a moment before she accepted her challenge. "All right I'll spar with you but be warned I am not that easy to be defeated."

"Oh, now you're talking sister." Yang smiled.

To be continued

Sorry, it had to be short, the next chapter will belong. And again I am working on the details so I wish to apologize.


End file.
